


A Life-Changing Encounter

by jmbullet



Category: Children of Bodom, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmbullet/pseuds/jmbullet
Summary: It's Wacken 2008. Waking up from a nap, Joakim is looking for his bandmates, known to be drinking on another band's bus. On Children of Bodom's bus, he unexpectedly finds his true self instead





	A Life-Changing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the people or the bands mentioned in this story. This is pure fiction. Any resemblance to reality is strictly coincidental. This story was all written by myself.

"What guys?" Joakim muttered as he set the handwritten note back down. It read "We've gone drinking with the guys on their bus, join us when you wake up."  
  
The members of Sabaton had forgotten to include the name of the band that they were partying with. "Great!" Jocke thought, sarcastically. He picked up his phone to send them a text message, but realized the battery had run out of power. He could stay alone and wouldn't mind, but the night was young and he certainly did not feel like wasting his newfound energy on videogames. He figured he would just go around knocking on every other band's bus door and collect information to find his bandmates, or at least people to party with.  
  
The first bus he found was Sonata Arctica's. After Joakim knocked, a drunken Henrik answered the door, naked. "Hey!" the keyboardist exclaimed, slightly confused.  
  
"Hey!" Joakim replied. "I'm sorry to interrupt your party, pal. I'm looking for my bandmates, I thought maybe they would be on your bus."  
  
"No problem, dude. Your bandmates are not here, but I'm sure mine would not mind if you joined us," he said, gesturing towards his friends sitting on the couch in their birthday suits.  
  
"Well I really kind of need to find them so errr... I'll just keep looking, thank you! Sorry again!" Joakim apologized as he walked away from the first bus.  
  
"Partying naked, these Finns sure aren't getting better at being normal," He said, shaking his head, slightly annoyed but mostly amused by the situation. "Oh great, another bus with the Finnish flag," he thought as he approached Children of Bodom's bus. After a few knocks, Joakim was warmly greeted by Jaska.  
  
"At last! Come in, your bandmates have already left with Henkka and Roope to meet Ensiferum at the bar. I was about to go join them myself, if you would like, grab a beer while I get ready, it won't be long and we can walk together," Jaska explained.  
  
"Sure, I'll have one, thanks!" Joakim said as he entered the bus and sat down on the couch. His bulky wallet and his phone were making his pants uncomfortable while sitting so he opted to remove them and set them down on the end table. Jaska fetched a beer from the mini fridge, opened it and handed it to him. He took a gulp. "Not bad," he thought, as Jaska disappeared into the bunk area.  
  
A few minutes passed as Joakim listened to the music that was playing on the bus. Soon enough, Jaska emerged from the back of the bus, followed by Janne and Alexi, ready to leave. "Alright, let's go!" Jaska said, gesturing to the door.  
  
"You two go meet everyone at the bar, we'll join you shortly, there is something we need to take care of first," Janne said.  
  
"What could you possibly need to take care of at this time of the night, just the two of you and away from home?" Jaska replied, obviously annoyed and slightly confused.  
  
"Jaska!" Snapped Alexi, getting angry.  
  
"Alright, we'll just leave you two to it then. Come, Jocke!" Jaska said as he left the bus.  
  
Joakim and Jaska had been walking towards the bar for a few minutes when Joakim patted his pants. "Crap!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Jaska asked, confused.  
  
"I left my phone and my wallet on your bus."  
  
"It's no issue, I'll just call the guys and make sure they bring it with them when they join us," He said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Alexi's number, waited for him to pick up the phone, only to end up in the voicemail system. He hung up and dialed Janne's number. No response either. "They're not picking up, I'll just text them both and hope at least one of them looks at his phone before they leave the bus."  
  
"I'd rather not take any chances, plus I may need my stuff before they arrive if I get lucky. I'll just run back to the bus, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you later!" Joakim said, starting to jog.  
  
"Whatever," Jaska said as he continued on his path.  
  
As he neared Children of Bodom's bus, Joakim heard a few distant moans. He figured there was probably someone getting lucky on a nearby bus. However, the closer he walked towards the bus, the louder the moans got. "Alright, so somebody is having fun in the bunk area." He thought. "I'll just grab my stuff really quickly and nobody will notice me."  
  
Or so he thought. As he opened the door, Joakim's eyes widened when he caught Janne and Alexi naked, entangled and making out. He didn't make a sound as he stood paralyzed and watched Janne kneel down and slowly lower his mouth on Alexi's rock hard cock. It seemed so good, perhaps even heavenly. Alexi had his head thrown all the way back, with his eyes closed and mouth agape as a soft moan escaped his lips again.  
  
Joakim couldn't help but keep staring, mesmerized by the sight of the two men indulging in what looked like the best blowjob ever. Janne's capable lips and tongue worked on Alexi's shaft while his left hand cupped his balls, gently caressing them, and his right hand teasing Alexi's sensitive nipples.  
  
"Vittu Janne, I love you," Alexi moaned, eyes still closed.  
  
"Mmmm!" Janne moaned back, his mouth still busy with Alexi's member. He let go of Alexi's balls to undo his own pants as they had become uncomfortably tight.  
  
Joakim found himself doing the same, freeing his thick hard cock. He gave it a few strokes and realized it was already leaking precum.  
  
Janne wrapped his hand around his own shaft and the sight was too much for Joakim to bear- he moaned.  
  
Alexi's eyes sprung open and Janne turned around, only to realize they had an uninvited guest.  
  
"Perkele! What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Alexi as he covered himself with a cushion.  
  
"Allu, I think it's pretty clear what he was doing!" said Janne, nodding to Joakim's exposed cock.  
  
"Listen guys, I can explain," Joakim replied, his cheeks turning to a bright shade of red.  
  
"Please do," Alexi said.  
  
"I forgot my phone and wallet on this end table," Joakim explained as he gestured towards the items with one hand, the other one tucking his dick back into his pants. "I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you to knock?"  
  
"I thought you were in the bunk area, I just wanted to get my stuff and leave, which is what I'm going to do right now. Sorry again," He said as he turned to exit the bus.  
  
"Joakim, wait!" Janne said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting anything?"  
  
"Right!" he replied as he walked towards the end table to gather his stuff. He picked up the items and left the bus.  
  
Once outside, he sat down on the stairs to regain control of himself. Never had he thought of men as being sexually arousing. Of course there were all the gay Sabaton jokes, but that's all they were- jokes. Or at least, up until then. And the cuddling sessions on the tour bus. "Surely, we can't be the only band that does that," he thought.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Alexi and Janne were discussing the intrusion.  
  
"So I guess now somebody knows we're together," Alexi said  
  
"Yeah, well, there was no way we could tell him that this was just for laughs," Janne replied.  
  
"Don't worry. The guy was stroking his cock to us, I'm pretty sure he's not going to go around telling that to people."  
  
"Probably not. That cock though! Have you noticed how big and hard it was? The piercing makes it look even better. It was certainly the second most beautiful cock I've ever seen, after yours, of course," Janne said.  
  
"Well yeah, I'll give you that, the guy is hot. But he still invaded our privacy," Alexi said.  
  
"He didn't mean to."  
  
"You're right. Anyway, go lock the door, I want to reward you for that amazing blowjob you gave me before we got interrupted."  
  
Janne moved to the door and as he looked out of the window, he noticed Joakim was sitting on the stairs, clutching his head with both hands.  
  
"He's still there, Allu."  
  
"Who cares? Get over here, I want you!" Alexi said.  
  
"He looks kind of sad. Or confused, I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't leave him there by himself," Janne replied.  
  
"As if this wasn't already awkward enough!"  
  
"Well maybe he's confused about his sexuality, if I recall correctly, the last time we played with Sabaton, he had a girlfriend."  
  
"Honey, we've both had girlfriends in the past. It means nothing," Alexi said.  
  
"I know, but what if it's our fault?"  
  
"Our fault that he is gay?"  
  
"No, our fault that he found out."  
  
"Well if that's really what's going on in his head, then we've just helped him find himself. Give us a medal!" Alexi joked.  
  
"Well." Janne started,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when we talked about having a threesome. I know you find him attractive."  
  
"Well yes, but isn't this a bit sudden? We don't even know that he's into guys for sure. Maybe he was just horny. Touring will do that to you."  
  
"Then, there is only one way to find out," Janne said as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Alright, but if we do end up having a threesome with him, it has to be a one-time thing. I don't want to bring someone else into our relationship."  
  
"Of course honey. I love you and only you. This would only be something to try once. Now, do I invite him on board?"  
  
"It's alright. Let's see where this leads," Alexi said.  
  
Joakim was startled when he heard the door open behind him.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" Janne asked.  
  
"Well this is awkward. I'm so sorry about what just happened," Joakim explained as he got up.  
  
"It's alright, we don't hold grudges," Alexi said. "Just come inside and have a beer with us, we can talk," he added.  
  
"Alright," Joakim said and entered the bus.  
  
"Sit down," Alexi said, patting the spot next to him on the couch.  
  
Joakim obliged.  
  
"So tell us," Janne said as he shut and locked the door. "Was this your first gay experience?"  
  
"Gay? I don't know, are you two gay?" Joakim asked.  
  
"We're pretty much as gay as gay gets, but you're the first person to find out about us," Janne replied.  
  
"Well I don't know, it was my first time watching people, and especially guys, but you both just looked so... sensual? I can't explain it, this has never happened to me before, I don't know what to think of this, and I'm so sorry and I feel ashamed," Joakim said.  
  
"It's okay," Alexi said. "It took us three years to get together and accept our own homosexuality, now we've been together for a few months. Figuring it out isn't easy. Don't be ashamed. And quit being sorry, you're already forgiven, I know you did not mean to walk in on us."  
  
"Thank you, I guess," Joakim said, looking at the floor as tears started to run down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," Alexi said, putting his arm around Joakim.  
Janne sat down on the other side of the couch so that Joakim was between him and Alexi. He too wrapped his arm around the Swede, who flinched at the unexpected display of affection.  
  
"Listen, Jocke," said Alexi. "We would like for you to let us help you figure it out. We're not going to hurt you. Would that be okay with you?"  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm not horny after seeing what I've seen earlier," Joakim admitted.  
  
"Then just relax and enjoy, kulta," Janne said as he cupped his face, gently leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Lust took over both men as they deepened the kiss. Alexi helped his boyfriend undress their new lover, who moaned when he felt a second pair of lips kiss its way around his body. The guitarist gently nibbled Joakim's collarbone and his hands made sure no inch of the younger man's body went uncaressed.  
  
The state of arousal of the three men was undeniable. Clothes were hastily thrown all over the floor as their erections were freed. Alexi and Janne paused for a moment to admire their lover's body. "You're beautiful, Jocke," the keyboardist said.  
  
"My turn, sexy," Alexi added before kissing Jocke on the lips.  
  
While they made out, Joakim grabbed his partner's rock-solid dick and started stroking it. Janne kneeled in front of the singer and, in one swift motion, took the whole length of his massive cock inside his mouth and down his throat. His head bobbed up and down like a mechanical device on a clock as he pleased the short-haired man with the same eagerness he had had to satisfy his boyfriend earlier that day.  
  
"Oh Janne, if you keep going like this I'm going to cum," Joakim half said, half moaned.  
  
"That's the plan," Alexi whispered in his ear in between two kisses.  
  
"Fuck, I'm serious, I'm so fucking close, oh!" Jocke exclaimed as he tried to delay his orgasm.  
  
"Cum for us, baby. Reward Janne for his lovely work," Alexi said.  
  
The grip on the guitar player's cock tightened suddenly. Not without a few moans, Joakim exploded in Janne's mouth, pumping it with his seed. Janne made sure to swallow every drop that was offered to him.  
  
"Mmmm, you taste amazing!" Janne remarked.  
  
"You. that was the best blowjob of my life, wow!" exclaimed Jocke. "Here, sit down, I want to try," he added, still panting.  
  
Alexi spread his legs and Janne sat between them, with his back to his boyfriend's chest. As Joakim started to work on his cock, the keyboardist rested his head back on Alexi's shoulder. The guitarist kissed his neck and softly ran his hands all over his chest.  
Janne felt as though he were in heaven. Alexi's loving embrace made him even more comfortable while Jocke's warm lips and tongue took him closer to the edge with every move. Alexi had to hold Janne's hips in place so that he would not thrust in Joakim's skillful mouth. The keyboardist whimpered as he climaxed without a warning. The vocalist swallowed all of his lover's cum, much to the surprise of his two partners.  
  
"I thought you said you had never done anything with a guy," Janne said in disbelief.  
  
"That was my first time giving head to a guy, I swear," Joakim chuckled.  
  
"Well, you're a natural cocksucker, my friend."  
  
"This has got to be the weirdest compliment I'll ever get, but I'll take it," he laughed. He sat back on the couch, this time next to Alexi, and Janne moved to sit on the guitarist's other side. Jocke started to kiss Alexi's neck and shoulders. "I'd love to fuck him. I wonder if they would be willing to cross that line with me," he thought. "Do you guys have any lube?" he asked, afraid for his request to be denied.  
  
"You two stay right here, I'll get it," Janne said, heading to the bunk space.  
  
Joakim pulled Alexi into his lap. "I haven't forgotten about you," he told him as he reached for the smaller man's cock. "You're so hard, I'll take care of you," He whispered in his ear. "What would you like best?"  
  
"I want to fuck Janne while you fuck me," Alexi said.  
  
"Is that even doable?" Jocke asked, skeptical.  
  
"Oh it is, and it's going to be amazing too," Janne replied as he walked in the room, lube in hand.  
  
The keyboardist positioned himself on the couch so that Alexi could easily stand up and enter him from behind. The guitarist squeezed some lube onto his fingers and started to finger Janne's tight hole to lube him up and help him relax.  
  
"Would you like me to do this to you too?" Joakim asked Alexi, still stroking him simultaneously.  
  
"Yes I'd like that when Janne's ready," replied Alexi.  
  
The Swede nodded and gently kissed and sucked the base of Alexi's neck. He had to stop when the Finn stood up, lubed his cock and slowly pushed his way into Janne's tight ass.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" He asked Janne, afraid that he may be hurting him.  
  
"It's all good honey, I love feeling you inside me," Janne replied.  
  
Alexi propped his left leg up on the couch to grant Joakim access to his ass.  
  
"Your dick is gigantic, so we're going to need a ton of lube," Alexi stated.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to hurt you, I'll be careful. Should I remove my ring?" Jocke asked and Alexi nodded. His heart raced as he was about to make love to another man for the very first time. "This is it, I'm gay," he thought. He carefully unscrewed the ball at the end of his piercing and removed the ring before carefully setting it aside. He coated his fingers with lube and inserted his index finger in Alexi's hole. "Holy crap, he's so tight," he thought. He could barely get his index finger all the way in. "There is no way you'll be able to take my cock, Allu," he observed.  
  
"I promise I'll take all of you. Add another finger," Alexi replied.  
  
"As you wish," Jocke said and did as he was told. He kept going until he could fit 3 fingers in Alexi's love hole.  
  
Alexi gently rocked back and forth on Joakim's fingers, thrusting in and out of Janne in the process. A few grunts and moans escaped the couple's lips.  
  
"Are you ready for me, Alexi?" the vocalist asked, giving his cock a few strokes to ensure optimal hardness.  
  
"I am, now take me, please!" Alexi begged.  
  
As Joakim stood behind Alexi, he lined his lubed shaft up with his hole and slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
"Vittu!" swore Alexi. "You're huge," he said.  
  
"Do you want me to pause?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, keep going. Oh, yeah, that's it, right there, baby," Alexi encouraged him.  
  
Inch by inch, Joakim buried himself inside the guitarist's ass. As he filled him completely, Janne moved closer to Alexi, and when Joakim pulled out, Janne moved towards the couch, so that Alexi stood still, being fucked and ridden at the same time. Joakim reached around and grabbed Janne's hips to make sure they kept the same rhythm. Moans, grunts and cries of pleasure could be heard several hundred feet away. Alexi reached around Janne's hips and stroked his cock in time with the thrusts. It did not take Janne any more to come all over the couch. His orgasm made him clench around Alexi's length, and the increased tightness was enough to bring the guitarist over the edge. For Joakim, the feeling of his two lovers trembling in orgasmic bliss under him was all it took for his knees to go weak and his balls to empty themselves inside Alexi. He collapsed on top of the Finns, and the three of them cuddled up on the floor, spent and with no energy spared to move to the bunks.  
  
After lying there silently for a few minutes, Joakim was the first to speak. "I'm gay!" He said. "I am the gayest man alive," he repeated. Janne and Alexi chuckled.  
  
"Who's gay?" Henkka's question startled the lovers, who were not expecting any more company. They were so caught up in each other that they had not heard the door open.  
  
"It looks like they all are," replied Pär as he saw the guys on the floor.  
  
"Well, I guess our secret is out now," Janne said, blushing.  
  
"No more hiding?" Alexi asked.  
  
"No more. I love you."  
  
"Thank you for this great night." Joakim said and kissed both his lovers. He got up, started to get dressed and turned to the bass players. "Sorry you had to find out like this."  
  
"It doesn't matter Jocke, you know I'll always be by your side no matter what," replied Pär.  
  
"I already knew about them anyway, it was obvious," added Henkka, nodding to Alexi and Janne. "I think Jaska and Roope know too. Either way, we're all fine with it. Now please excuse me if you will, I am knackered and I intend to be asleep in no more than three minutes."  
  
After saying goodbye to everyone, Pär and Joakim walked back to Sabaton's bus. When the vocalist went to his bunk to sleep, he was greeted by the bassist.  
  
"Wrong bunk dude, get out, I need my beauty sleep," said the taller man.  
  
"Jocke, I just want to cuddle. Get your gay ass in here."  
  
"I'm surprised that you still want to cuddle now that you know I'm gay."  
  
"Jocke, I'm more surprised that you used to cuddle me nearly every night for years on the tour bus and have yet to realize that I've always had a thing for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Come here, silly pants. I'm going to hold you tight."  
  
The End.


End file.
